The Crash!
by Bakura-Marik
Summary: thiefshipping!


As Bakura's eyes opened to see a weeping Marik over top of him, the only thoughts that came to mind would be what the hell happened.

As Bakura looked over at Marik, he over heard Marik say, "This is all my fault! We should have never gone out for the ride!"

"Quit your wining, Marik. I am fine." But Bakura knew he was far from fine with the intense pain he was in. He could not move a figure without it shooting in pain.

Marik looked up and stared at Bakura as if he was a ghost for a few seconds. But then out of know where, Marik threw his arms around Bakura's neck and kissed him gently and pulled away giving him a strong hug.

"Get the hell off of me Marik you idiot! That hurts." Bakura said in a weak voice. Pain was shooting throughout his body from the hug, but he enjoyed it very much.

"He he, I am just happy your alive fluffy." Marik sat next to Bakura on the bed making sure not to move him.

"Never call me fluffy Marik, never." Bakura said as he glared at Marik.

"Aw don't be like that fluffy. After the accident I was afraid I lost you, you know, for good." Marik's joy expression had turned to sadness in a second.

"Marik, what happened to me?"

Marik looked shocked. "Wait? You mean you don't know what happened? You remember nothing at all?"

"Yes Marik, I remember everything! No, I don't remember what happened. Now I ask you again, what happened to me?"

Looking down, Marik could not tell him in the eye what happened "Bakura you were in a crash, on my motorcycle."

As Marik said those words, memories started flooding his mind of what happened.

Marik arrived home from his brother's house late that day. He said he had some business to discuss and need some advice. Bakura wondered what was going on and noticed a bruise on his shoulder. "Marik, what happened to your arm? Who hurt you?"

"No one hurt me Marik, I- I just fell I need to go to my brother's place."

"But you just came home from his place."

Bakura had him there. "I need some air then. I am going for a ride, I'll be back later" As Marik walked out of the apartment, Bakura felt that something was going to go wrong. Marik always had a knack for getting in trouble and refusing to talk about it. So Bakura followed Marik through the streets and found Marik going into an apartment building that seemed all too familiar. Who would be living there that Marik would know. As Bakura followed Marik up the stairs, he heard yelling and a crash in room D3.

When Bakura walked closer to the room he realized why he had this feeling about the room, it was Marik's fathers house. Bakura barged into to room just as Marik fell to the ground with blood all over his face. "Marik! What the hell happened to you?" as Bakura ran over to Marik, he didn't notice the man sneaking up with a chair.

"Bakura! Look out!" yelled Marik and pushed Bakura out of the way. The chair missed Bakura by a thread of a hair. When Bakura realized what happened, he got up and punched Marik's father. When Marik's father staggered to the ground, Bakura picked up Marik and started to walk out of the apartment. But at they reached the door, Bakura was hit with a vase over the head. As he fell to the ground, Marik was able to get up.

"Don't you ever hurt him again Father!" and punched him as hard as he could.

Marik Picked Bakura up and began to run out of the building as fast as he could to his motorcycle. Marik placed unconscious Bakura on the bike as he got on and began to drive away back to the apartment. But as they were making their way home, Marik was going at a 100 miles per hour and before Marik noticed that the intersection was full of cars, he tried to slow down, but he could not slow down in time. At this moment Bakura was finally coming to.

Marik slammed on the break, but at that moment, it was too late. Marik was thrown off his motorcycle. But it was not from the sudden use of breaks from the motorcycle. No, Bakura pushed Marik off the bike and slammed on the breaks yet again to stop to bike. As he drew closer and closer to the intersection, he had nowhere to go.

As the bike suddenly hit one of the many cars passing in the intersection, Bakura was thrown from the bike and had landed on the hood of another man's moving car only to be thrown off of and onto the ground as the car stopped.

As this happened, Marik's heart suddenly dropped. He ran over to his partner's side. He noticed that Bakura was still breathing, but with great struggle. Marik immediately called 911 and was holding Bakura's motionless body, stroking his hair telling him everything would be all right.

As Bakura's memories returned him to the present, he was mortified by what happened. And it showed on his face too. "But your still here with me and that is what makes me happy the most."

"I want leave Marik."

"No, you are not fluffy. You just woke up from being unconscious for a total of four days. You're staying right here with me." As soon as Marik said this he kissed Bakura gently for a long time. Bakura stopped fighting to leave and began to kiss Marik back.


End file.
